A little bit of socializing didn't kill anyone, did it?
by SilverRain0
Summary: Robin was always a quiet and mysterious one but everything changed when she met Nami, Vivi and Kaya. After not seeing each other for couple of months, the girls decide to go out and have fun and then the problems start. Robin's life changes completely after meeting the black haired doctor. Rated T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Happy holidays guys :D I decided to publish this story because of my New Year resolution which includes finishing the stories I started to write. I have a problem with that because I don't finish things I start doing. Blame it on lazinnes XD

I am still writting this story but hopefully I will finish it soon. The pairings are not decided yet, for now this is a friendship fic with some romance. I am experimenting with writting style, if there are any problems with reading, please tell me. I appreciate when people tell me when I do something wrong. Don't be scared, I don't bite :D

Have fun reading :) 

* * *

Three girls were sitting at their usual meeting spot at Shakky's bar. The raven head was reading a book while the blunette was busy typing messages and the blonde was writing her homework. Once in a while they would stop and exchange some simple words, like how their day was, and how today the weather nice was. They didn't need to talk to understand each other, sometimes silence said more than words could do.

The silence was interrupted with a loud crash coming from the front door. The girls raised their heads knowingly smiling.

"She doesn't change, does she?" – The blue haired smiled.

The door suddenly opened and a very pissed off orange haired girl came in. - "Robin, Kaya, Vivi, where are you?"

"Nami, we are here!" – Said Vivi while waving her hand. – "What happened?"

"That damned piece of shit! I am so done with him!" - She was angry, really angry. – "He cheated on me, and now he tells me it was all my fault!"

"Calm down. Don't waste time on him. There are a lot of other guys."

"I know but he gets on my nerves. I want to break his neck every time I see him." – Nami's eyes shone at the thought.

"Well, we can't do that. It's illegal." – Kaya said as she sweat dropped. – "There are other things you can do."

"Like what?"

"A girls' night would be perfect." – Vivi and Nami squealed.

"Yes, yes. We could do that. I don't remember what the last time was we hung out together." – Nami turned to Robin who was giggling at her friends' antics. – "You are coming too. No more excuses. We are going to celebrate my breakup and I expect you to support me. "

"Fine, I'll go if it is for you." – The raven haired beauty replied.

"Hell yeah, we are having a party tonight!"

Loud cheers echoed through the small bar, and no one complained. After all, weirder things had happened there before.

The four girls stayed for long time chatting and exchanging their experiences. They were together in high school and stayed good friends since then even though they are going to the different universities now.

Nami was the heart of the group and the one who brought them together. The orange haired girl radiated with warmth and happiness. There were times when her bossy and cheeky attitude came out but nobody minded that. She made their conversations livelier with her explanations and complaints about her boyfriends.

While Nami was a harsh person, Vivi was a lot calmer. Her family was a rich one and she had troubles finding friends. Nami was the first one to befriend her not because of money but because of herself. She and Nami soon became like sisters.

Kaya came along as the third one. The young medicine student met Nami and Vivi in the cafeteria and kept hanging with the two girls. She would often laugh when the two other girls would start bickering about some stupid things. The blonde was the sanest of them and would stop them doing something reckless; like that time when Nami and Vivi tried to pierce some guy's tires because he called them noisy brats.

Robin was the last one to join the group. The tall mysterious girl was always sitting in the library safely hidden behind huge pale of books. She didn't have any friends at that time, but that changed one morning when Nami spilled coffee on her notebook. The notebook was forgotten as she managed to make friends. Although she didn't share Nami's enthusiasms about partying and getting drunk, Vivi's obsession with social networks or Kaya's interest in soap operas, they got on pretty well.

"So we are going out tonight?" – Asked Kaya to confirm their plans.

"Yes, we are."

"In that case, I'll need to go shopping."

"Let's do it now. We can all go." – Vivi suggested.

After all girls agreed, they collected their things and left. That would be their first night out after 5 months. Last time was a disaster, Vivi got dumped in front of everyone, Nami punched the poor guy and broke his nose, Kaya was too drunk to notice what was happening and Robin was busy holding Kaya. Probably tonight everything would go right.

The group entered a shop, and started the search for perfect piece of clothing. Then, after 2 hours of exhausting search, they finally found what to wear. The shop assistants were overjoyed when the girls finally decided what to buy.

"We can go to my place to get ready. It's the closest. You can sleep there if you want." – Offered Vivi. The girls nodded and decided to meet at Vivi's place in one hour after they get everything they need.

Robin sighed as she made her way to the apartment. She wanted to spend the night reading a book but ended going to a party. Maybe it was time for a change; she hadn't gone out since they parted their ways. A little bit of socializing didn't kill anyone, did it?


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: **So here is the second part. My exams are coming and I don't have much time to write but I hope to publish it weekly. The next one will be longer, I promise. And a big thank you for those who followed and reviewed my story :D

I don't own anything.

* * *

At Vivi's

"Do you think Robin's coming?" – asked a worried Kaya

"Yes, she is. Don't worry. It's true that she doesn't like crowded places but she promised to come." – Nami tried to persuade her.

"If you say so."

Just as she finished her sentence, there was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?"

"It's me, Robin." – Vivi opened the door only to see a blushing Robin. – "I am sorry for being late. I had an incident on the way. Oh, yes, I almost forgot. Here are some muffins."

Nami came out and smirked at Robin. – "An incident you say. Spit out; who is he?"

"I didn't say it was a guy."

"You are blushing, can't even breathe; of course it was a man!"

"I brought you muffins, with chocolate and blueberries. They are great."

"Robin" – said Nami menacingly - "don't you dare to change the subject!"

"Ok, ok. It happened on my way here. I was typing a message that I'd be late when I crashed into him. I fell down and started apologizing. He smiled and offered me his hand saying it was his fault for not looking. That's what happened."

"Wow, he must be a hottie if he made her look like that."

"He was actually pretty handsome and had some nice muscles."

"How do you know that?"

"I hit into his chest." – The thought of him made her blush even harder.

"Oh, so sweeeeeet." – The girls screamed. – "Robin is in love."

"No, I am not. There isn't a chance that I'll meet him again."

"Who knows maybe we'll meet him tonight." – Said Nami as she put one arm around Robin's shoulders. – "And now, after we all are here, let's make a toast. Then we'll start preparing."

"That would be nice." – Whispered Robin unnoticeably to others. Her mind was still busy processing what happened earlier. There is no way she'll forget those piercing eyes.

"How about we make a little bet?" – Robin came out of her thoughts and looked at Vivi. – "You know, a bet. Every one of us must do something tonight or she'll get punishment."

"What's the punishment?" – Kaya asked. She was a little bit afraid. When Vivi starts to drink nothing good comes out.

"You'll have to dance Macarena on the square in front of everyone." – The girls looked at her. This wasn't that bad so there must be a catch. Vivi smiled and continued. – "Dance in front of a crowd in a bathing suit."

"Damn." – Hissed Kaya, Robin stayed silent, only Nami cheered.

"Ok, I'll start." – Nami showed at Vivi. – "I challenge you to dance with the first guy we see after we enter the club."

Vivi smirked at Nami. – "I accept. Then, I'll challenge Robin to be the wingman tonight. You'll have to set us some nice looking guys."

"That's not bad. Kaya, I challenge you to find a long haired man tonight."

"Long haired man?! You don't mean him, do you? Very sly of you, very sly." – Robin giggled as Kaya shook her head at her. – "So, Nami you are the only one left. I challenge you to say every time a man offers you a drink that you will have fresh squeezed lemonade with a pink straw and an umbrella."

Vivi laughed like a mad man, while Nami with tears in her eyes accepted her challenge. She really loved to drink and many men would offer to pay her a drink so she hadn't to worry about the price. Now she had to spend her own money if she wanted to drink.

The time passed really quickly and the girls were ready to go. High hells made noise as they touched the asphalt street until they got in the car that Vivi's father had sent to take them to the club. Many heads in front of the club turned around to see them, not only because the big limo but also for the beauties that got off the car.

Nami smiled. - "So girls, let's have some fun. And please remember our bet."


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: **I have exams next week and I am writing this. How smart! Anyways, here is the third part. It's longer as I promised. And I finally decided that it would be a LawxRobin pairing. If anyone has any suggestions, I'll listen. Have fun reading.

Don't own anything.

* * *

The club was crowded as expected. The girls made their way to the bar and just then a tall man wearing sunglasses passed. Nami winked at Vivi who made a scowl. – "Oh, shit. I know him. He goes at the same university as I."

"Great. Then you'll have something to talk about when you take him to the dance floor." – said the orange head as she pushed Vivi in the man's direction. – "Good luck and have fun."

The princess sighed and went to look for her dance partner or rather victim. If she didn't start the bet, she would give up and go with the rest drinking.

The girls smiled. Then Kaya spotted the long haired boy. – "Oh, I see Ussop. I think it's my turn to fill the bet." – She winked and disappeared in the dancing crowd.

"It's only me and you Robin." – Just as Nami said it, a blonde man came to her praising her beauty and offering her a drink. Nami shoot an apologetic look to Robin who just waved it off and smiled.

After avoiding few drunken couples, the raven haired came to the bar. Luckily there was an empty stool. She'd have serious problems if she was to stand all night, the heels were killing her. The barmen noticed her soon.

"Good evening, miss. What would you like to drink?" – His long silver hair tied in a tail fitted his figure perfectly and the scar over his right eye made him look badass. Despite his age, he was still handsome.

"Oh, I don't know. You arrived too fast; I didn't have time to make up my mind."

The barman smiled. – "Then may I offer you something, miss?"

"Yes, please."

The bartender mixed different liquors, shook it, poured it in a cup and decorated with few straws. Robin carefully observed his movements. There were no doubts in his actions. Everything he made, he made it quick and calculated. The man smiled at Robin as he handed her the drink.

"Here you are, miss. You have the honor to try it first."

She raised an eyebrow at him. – "I'll be first to try it?"

"Yes, I make drinks after people who order them. Well, I don't do that always, only few guest get the special drink."

"Thank you, sir."

The drink was indeed interesting. The highball glass contained two-colored liquid; a dark purple on the bottom and a thin layer of yellow at the top. She carefully took a sip of the drink. It tasted sweet and was refreshing. Robin left out a satisfied moan.

The barmen smiled at the young woman. – "The purple color of the drink matches to your dress. And the yellow one is just like your smile. It brightens up everything. The drink looks sweet but it is really strong, just like you."

"Oh my, I think I am blushing. You, sir, are quite the charmer."

"Hahaha, I am just an old geezer who doesn't know to hold his mouth shut and keeps company to beautiful ladies. So, tell me, why are you alone?"

"First, thank you and second, I am not alone. My friends are here somewhere." – Robin emphasized her hand around the club. – "We just parted our ways. They are doing their part of the bet."

"A bet?" – The barman sounded interested.

"Yeah, we made a small bet before coming here. It's funny seeing them like this."

"And what is your part?"

"My part is simple. I just have to….

"Hey Robin, there you are." – A female voice was heard. –"I was looking for you all over the place."

"It's nice to see you again Vivi. How was the dance?" – Robin smirked at the young bluenette.

"Don't ask." – Vivi waved off. – "I'll tell you tomorrow in details. Now we need you to fulfill your part of the bet."

"No problem just let me finish my drink." – The raven haired girl took her drink and emptied the glass.

The barmen raised a brow to her. – "Is it so bad? Your part of bet, I mean."

"No, I just didn't want to waste such an amazing drink. Thank you again, for keeping me company and for the drink."

"Everytime, miss. And good luck."

Robin smiled at the barman and left with her friend.

"That barman is quite handsome for his age." – Now it was Vivi's turn to smirk at Robin.

"Yes, he is."

After not receiving any other answers, Vivi sighed and continued. – "Nami met a guy, you have probably seen him. Now, she is with his gang. The thing is, there is a really scary guy and you'll introduce us to them and take care of him."

"How do you know all this?"

"Nami sent me a message with instructions. I swear, she is some kind of tactician."

"Where is Kaya?"

"She is still with Ussop. They are dancing."

"Fufufu, that's nice."

Robin followed Vivi through the crowded club. On one hand she felt anxious, because she didn't know the guys. And on the other hand, she liked the idea of meeting someone new, especially now after that drink. The barman was right, that was a strong one.

"There are they."

Robin stopped at Vivi's remark. She could see her orange friend in the company of a blonde male; the male must have told something funny because Nami was laughing. There were also two black haired guys, one with a straw hat and the other with a bored expression on his face, and a green haired one. The young girl couldn't figure out who was the scary one, they all seem normal.

She took a step forward, took a deep breath and said. – "Hello guys. Can we join you?"

"Of course, Nami's beautiful friends are always welcomed." – Said overenthusiastic blonde. – "My name is Sanji, by the way. That one with straw hat is Luffy, the other black haired is Law and this is Moss head."

"Oy, idiot, what did you just call me?" – The green haired started a stare showdown with Sanji.

"Wanna go, moron?"

You could feel the tension between the two guys. Just as they started to jump at each other, the guy named Law spoke.

"If you start fighting, I'll have to patch you up again." – His eyes shone in as he spoke. A sadistic aura surrounded him.

"No, we are ok." – Sanji trembled at the thought of last time when Law "helped" them. He has still nightmares. Before turning his attention to Nami, he elbowed the green haired. – "We'll settle this tomorrow."

While Vivi and Nami were under loss of words at the situation, Robin just laughed.

"What's funny, miss-ya?" – The black haired man turned towards her.

"Nothing. I just realized you are the guy I have to care of. So please, make me some place next to you."

Her friends were shocked. Who had thought that Robin could do that? Law only smirked at Robin.

"Take care of me?"

"Yes, you are scaring my dear friend over there." – She pointed at Nami who was blushing madly.

"Hmm, I don't know what I have said to make her scared. But I am really interested how you will take care of me." – He said as he shifted to make place. The raven haired beauty got his interest from the moment he saw her coming with the bluenette.

Robin smiled and sat down. She leaned her head so that her lips nearly touched Law's ear and whispered. – "There are ways, you know."


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: **One of the guest reviewers asked how old are they. I though that they should be around the same age in this fic because if I put their real age, it wouldn't make any sense. Let's say all the characters are around 22-23. I hope that this helps :D

The usual disclaimer.

* * *

Robin woke up with a big headache. The sun was still shining and it brightened the room. Blue walls, white furniture, big king bed. She was at Vivi's apartment.

_That's good._ The raven haired woman thought. Suddenly she felt something move next to her. She carefully lifted the sheet, only to find a bundle of blue hair.

"No. I don't want to wake up. Switch the sun off." – Vivi muttered in her sleep.

Robin would have giggled at the sight in front of her but her head was hurting her too much. She stepped out of bed, trying not to wake up her friend. The clothes were thrown all over the floor and made it hard to walk. Her purple dress was also there. Robin looked at herself. She was in a pink pajama which was defiantly one of Vivi's. Why doesn't she remember anything of the last night?

The door of the next room was open. She quirked her head inside and saw two figures sleeping peacefully next to each other. At least her friends were all here. She didn't need to worry about that. After arriving in the bathroom, she opened the small cupboard and took an Aspirin and went again to bed.

More hours passed until the raven head opened her eyes. This time she hadn't a headache which was good. Next to her Vivi was lying and watching at the ceiling.

"Where are you going?" – The blunette asked. Her voice sounded raspy and unrecognizable.

"To the kitchen. I am thirsty. Do you want something?"

"No. I'll be there in few minutes, probably, if my legs start moving." - There was a sign of great concentration on Vivi's face; she tried to move her body but it didn't listen.

"Maybe you should first get out of that cocoon of sheets you made around yourself." – Robin giggled but soon the headache returned. – "Great, I can't laugh."

"Can you help me, please? This thing won't let me go."

"You must wait until the cocoon cracks and you transform into a beautiful butterfly; then you can go out."

Vivi looked at Robin's expressionless face. – "Are you serious?"

"Dead serious." – The look that Vivi was giving her made her laugh but she tried not to laugh or the headache would return. – "Ok, ok, I'll help you."

The task wasn't an easy one. The cocoon was really tight and it took Robin great effort to unwrap Vivi. The cocoon was a worthy opponent but Robin was stronger and won the battle.

"You are my savior! How can I ever thank you?"

"Don't do it ever again."

The two girls entered the kitchen and saw Kaya sitting at the table and Nami leant against the fridge.

"Good morning." – Vivi smiled at the girls.

"You are loud. Lower your voice, please." – While Nami clutched her head, Kaya smiled back and said – "It's afternoon actually but good morning to you too."

Robin looked at the girls with a serious expression. – "One question. Who remembers last night?"

"That is a hard one. Ask me something easier." – The orange one replied.

"Nothing much besides that I found you with a group of guys in a drinking competition." – Robin and Nami quirked their eyebrow at Kaya.

"You found us doing what?!"

"Yeah, I remember that. Someone started it; I am not sure who, maybe the green haired guy. You two were really enthusiastic about it. Nami got free drinks and you got a chance to mock the one with dark circles under his eyes." – Vivi continued.

"Oh dear, what have I done?" – Robin was shocked. – "Did something happen between the two of us?"

"I don't remember." – Kaya thought for a moment. – "But there at one moment you went to the bathroom and soon he followed you. You were gone for a half an hour."

Robin shook her head. – "No, no, please no. I don't even remember his name!"

"I think it is Law or Order or something like that." – The girls looked at Nami. – "What? Have I said something wrong?"

"Forget it." – Vivi waved her hand and shot Kaya a smug look. – "So, how passed your part of bet?"

Robin giggled which was followed by headache and Nami complained about loudness but waited for Kaya's response.

"Actually, it was good. I had a great time." – The blonde shyly admitted.

"And that leads us to your part of the bet Vivi. How was your dance partner? You promised to describe it in details." – Robin smiled at Vivi.

"It was the five longest minutes of my life; the song seemed to have no end. I felt so uncomfortable and he only talked and talked. I nearly died!"

"Then it was fantastic?" – The sarcasm in Nami's voice was obvious. – "It's your fault; you started the bet."

"Yeah, yeah, blame it on me." – The blunette sighed. – "At least I didn't get drunk and forgot what happened last night."

Nami waved it off; she wasn't in the mood for anything.

"Hey Nami, what happened with you and that blonde guy?" - Kaya's voice brought her back to reality

"I got his number and the green haired too."

"Good."

The silence fell between them. Robin was still deep in thoughts trying to remember what happened in that half an hour. While Kaya happily remembered her dance partner, Vivi tried to forget hers. And Nami calculated who would be better for her.

A ringing phone broke the silence. It was Robin's. The look on her face showed that she was confused.

"What is wrong?" – Vivi peered over her shoulder.

"I don't know who is calling me. I don't have this number saved."

"Answer and find out."

"What if it is that guy from last night?"

"You can always say that he got wrong number. Use your imagination." – Robin looked skeptically at Nami. If only she could remember last night, everything would be easier.

"Oh, come on, answer it already!" – Vivi was impatient. – "I want to know who is it."

Robin swallowed hard and pressed the answer button. – "Hello?"


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **I was busy last week and didn't manage to publish this part. The exams were killing me. At least the worst part is over, now I can breath again.

Have fun reading :)

* * *

"Finally someone answers her phone!" – A female voice was heard on the other side of line. – "I have been trying to get in touch with you guys since this morning! And you don't answer! Do you know how scared I was?!"

Robin looked at the anticipating girls. This would disappoint them. – "Nami it's your sister Nojiko. Wait a second I'll put you on the speaker."

"Fuck! I forgot to call her!"

"Are you alive? How was it? Did you lose anyone? Where is Nami? Dii she get drunk again? Where are you now?." – Nojiko was shooting questions at the girls.

The raven head thanked God that it was only Nami's sister calling.

"Slow down. We are at Vivi's. Nami turned off her cell as did Vivi and Kaya. We are fine, more or less."

"Nami we will have a talk when you come back home. I was worried for you and you forgot to call your only sister!" – Her voice was too sweet for Nami's liking. - "I am so glad you answered, Robin. I know you are the only one I can trust"

"I am sorry that we made you worry." - Robin answered and continued to change the flow of the talk. – "Nojiko, when did you change your phone number?"

"Few months ago. I lost my old phone at the sea." – Nojiko said nonchalantly. – "Uh, I must go now. See you guys at the café shop in ..!" – And the line dropped.

The girls looked at each other. Confusion was written all over their faces.

"And I thought that was the black haired guy!" – Nami broke the silence.

"Yeah, I kinda expected him." – Vivi continued.

"I also." – Kaya added.

"Well I am happy that it wasn't him. What should I tell him? I don't remember a thing from last night."

"Robin, it doesn't matter. You had fun last night, hadn't you?" – Kaya spoke.

"Yeah." – Robin muttered.

"So, what are you worrying about?"

"She is right, Robin. What happened, happened. What would you do that you danced with the most boring guy in the club." – Nami emphasized the word dance and smirked at Vivi.

"Oh, please. At least he was hotter than your date." – Vivi replied with a smug look.

"Oh yeah? – The two girls started an epic showdown.

"Yeah. Who has spiral eyebrows anyway?"

"Your guy had sunglasses and long blond hair!"

"Yeah, I know. I danced with him for five minutes! I think I am going to cry now." – Vivi hid her face behind her hands and begun sobbing.

"Don't cry. I will find you someone." – Nami patted the girl on the back.

At other side of the table, Kaya and Robin were giggling at the sight of their friends.

"Yeah, Vivi, Nami will find you a guy like that last time." – Kaya added.

"Oh, please, don't. Just don't. I don't want to remember it." – Vivi was disgusted at the memory.

"Why? His hair was perfect."

"Who wants to have a boyfriend whose hair is prettier than your own?!"

Robin was giggling when her phone rang. She immediately picked it up. – "Hey Nojiko, at what time will we meet?"

"I hope that Nojiko is a woman." – A deep, masculine voice spoke.

A pause followed. – "Hello? Is anyone there?"

"Yes, yes. I am here." – Robin finally regained her composure.

"Did I scare you?" – The male was chuckling.

"No, rather surprised me. I was expecting a friend's call."

"You must be disappointed then because I called you."

"I thought that too but I am not."

"At three o'clock tomorrow at the square."

"What?"

"That's when we will meet."

"Oh, ok then."

The male smiled. That was easy. – "See you then, Robin."

"Bye."

When she hung up, her face was red as a beetroot. Soon she was met with a sheepish grin from her friends.

"Talk. Now."

"He wants to meet and I said yes."

"That's all?"

"Yes."

"What was his name again?"

"Order?" – Nami suggested.

"Law, for goodness' sake!" – Robin said.

"Ahh, so you know his name." – Vivi smirked at the blushing raven.

"I remembered it when I heard his voice." – And again they were smirking at her. – "Urgh, forget it. I am going to bathroom."

After Robin left, Nami turned to the rest. – "Ok, now that we have his name, we can stalk him some day."

Vivi nodded her head in approval.

"No, we won't do that." – Kaya screamed.

"Oh yes, we will and you are coming with us. But not today, my head still hurts." – Nami casually said. – "We will need some information about him if he wants to date our Robin."

"True, true." – Vivi nodded again.

"And I know who can help us."

"Nami you are scaring me. What do you have on mind?"

"You will see, you will see." – The orangette's evil laugh filled the room but soon cough and lack of oxygen replaced it.

Vivi was laughing her head out and Kaya hurried to help her friend as every medicine student would do. Nami was cursing under her breath when Robin came in.

"What happened here?" – Her voice was full of concern.

"Uh, nothing. Nami chocked while drinking water." – Kaya said the most logical thing that she could think of in the moment.

"I hope she won't die because of it." – Robin's face was expressionless while Kaya and Vivi shivered at the thought.

"I forgot how morbid you can be sometimes, Robin."

The said girl smiled. – "Nami, your sister texted me; she said she would be waiting for us at the café shop in one hour."

After hearing her sister's name, Nami regained her breath. It would be better to listen to Nojiko if she wanted to live. – "Let's go then. We will be there in time if we get ready now."

…

After the meeting with Nojiko, Robin went home. A long walk was in front of her for her apartment was on the other side of the city and she didn't want to take a ride. The walk was perfect chance for her to order her thoughts or so she thought.

Soon she found herself at the big building. A sigh escaped the raven's lips. The time flew faster than she could imagine.

Her footsteps echoed through the empty hall. In a few minutes she will be safe in her small apartment. A bath and warm bed sounded nice. Having entered the elevator, she pressed the button for sixteenth floor.

The young woman didn't like elevators but her apartment was too high to go there with the stairs. Finally arriving at the wanted floor, Robin was greeted with boxes of all size. At first she was confused then remembered that the housekeeper told her that somebody was moving in the apartment next to hers.

"Oh, hello there! You must be my neighbor. I am sorry for the mess. I will clean it, don't worry."

Her eyes widened at the newly discovered neighbor. – "It's you!"

...

* * *

With whom do you want Nami to end up with? I can't decide. So please, let me hear your thoughts. And can you guess with whom Vivi was dancing?


End file.
